One Mistake
by Katrina Fett
Summary: The one mistake of the Clone Facility was when one clone turned out to be a girl. Raised by Jango, Katrina Fett became Boba's best friend. When Katrina disappears, Boba looks everywhere for her, but can't find her. He soon stops looking, and becomes a bounty hunter, What happens when they meet again in Jaba's Palace?
1. Chapter 1

_Now what… I have hit rock bottom. I have done terrible things… who will hire me now? How will I survive? There is only one thing left to do… if I can't be good… I will just have to be a bounty hunter like my father… What would… _he_ think if he found out…? Who cares…? I am on my own now… Where to go as a bounty hunter? Mos Esely Canta? Nah… Oh! Jaba's Palace… he is always looking for a bounty hunter. Now… how do I get to Tatooine? _

**Sorry that was so short guys… update super soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FYI when Jaba is speaking Huttese, the English word will be in italicized. **

Katrina Fett strolled up to the gate of Jaba's Palace. When she reached the door, she was met by half a dozen guards. Her blaster quickly took care of them. She walked into the darkness of the palace, and was soon met by Jaba's Twi'lek assistant, Bib Fortuna.

"You may not pass," he said.

"I must be allowed to see Jaba," Katrina said.

"Who are you?"

"A bounty hunter," Katrina answered.

Katrina could see Fortuna think about what she had just said.

"Right this way," he said finally.

Katrina was led to a giant throne room where Jaba sat on his throne.

"This is a bounty hunter," Fortuna told him.

"Dopa –Maskey Kung _double crossing scum_," Jaba said.

"Then I am just the person you are looking for Jaba," Katrina said.

"Nagoola Murishani _not bad bounty hunter_."

"I here you need a bounty hunter like me," Katrina said.

"Meendeeya No _I think not_," Jaba shot back.

"I am one of the best," I said.

"Stuta Stupa _looks for a fool_," Jaba said.

"Trust me Jaba, I was trained by Jango Fett," Katrina said.

"Fett," Jaba repeated.

"That's right," Katrina taunted.

"Von Tula moosta _join the front-line_," Jaba said.

"You won't regret this Jaba," Katrina said.

"Jee mo gootu cuba _I better not_," Jaba warned.

Katrina bowed slightly, and walked to a far off corner as the Max Rebbo Band began to play. That was when Katrina saw _him_. He was standing in the opposite corner, near Jaba, as he stared at her. The armor he was wearing was a different color than before, but it was unmistakable.

_Boba _

**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys… update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Katrina quickly looked away as she caught Boba's eye.

_How is he here! I thought he was dead! _Katrina thought. _I'm dead._

Boba began crossing the room when Jaba's Twi'lek girl dropped into a pit below the throne room. Katrina looked into the hole and saw a giant rancor emerge. Katrina stepped away from the hole as the Twi'lek girl's scream echoed throughout the palace. Katrina nodded as the music began to play again. Boba began to cross the room again, and Katrina didn't see him until too late.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What are you doing here," Katrina asked.

"I asked you first," Boba said.

"I needed a job," Katrina said.

"Why _here_," Boba said. He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Is it because of me?"

Katrina also began talking in whispers, "No, I didn't even know you were here. I just needed money."

"Why a bounty hunter… is it because of Jango?" Bob asked.

"No…" Katrina answered, and hesitated before she continued. "I did some… bad things. The only job that would support me was bounty hunting."

"Ah, I see, well you…" Boba was cut off by the backup singers for the Max Rebbo band swarmed him.

"Hey Boba," one said.

"Who is this?" Another one asked.

"Can we talk?" The third one said.

"Ladies," Boba said, "this is my sister, Katrina. Katrina this is Greeata, Lyn Me, and Rappertunie. And of course we can talk girls."

Katrina rolled her eyes at the way Boba said that. Katrina removed her Mandorian- style helmet to reveal her dark amber eyes, perfect, olive skin, and her jet black hair that fell down to her waist.

"Nice to meet you," Katrina said.

The three girls gasped.

"Oh my, you are so beautiful," Lyn Me said.

"I see the resemblance to Boba," Greeata said.

"You two are carbon copies," Rappertunie said.

"Well we are clones," Katrina said.

"Yeah, but I am way better looking," Boba said, and removed his mask and grinned.

"You jerk, we're exact replicas," Katrina said.

"Face the facts, Kat," Boba said and smirked.

"Murishanis! _Bounty hunters_" Jaba called, and Katrina and Boba came to him.

"Jujuminmee," Jaba said.

**I purposely left of the English word off of the last Hutt word, because that would give away the next chapter! If you guys have any ideas let me know in a PM… update soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**It is updated…**

Katrina smirked as Boba and her pulled up to the Canta.

_My first mission from my new boss_, she thought proudly.

Jaba wanted them to track down a Twi'lek named Kaiya Norduin, who apparently owed him money. And he also wanted a new dancer girl, if we could find one.

"How are we going to get to Felucia?" I whispered as we entered the Canta.

"We find a pilot," Boba answered as he looked around the Canta. He seemed to find what he was looking for, and strode toward one of the booths. The booth held two scruffy- looking men who were dressed in casual, lose fitting clothing. Boba and Katrina sat down across from the men.

"What do you want?" The first one asked. He had black hair, and green eyes.

"We need a ride to Felucia," Boba said.

"We don't do joy rides," the second one said. He had blonde hair, and blue eye.

"Do we look like the kind of people who need a joy ride?" Boba asked.

Katrina put up her hand, "What my brother here is trying to say is we are on a job, not a vacation. If we don't get to Felucia and back, our boss will get new bounty hunters to find us, and then he will feed us to his rancor. Of course, we could just take you two to him, and tell him you refused to take us to Felucia. He will… well let's just say, I wouldn't want to be you."

Blue Eyes looked at Katrina and Boba, and finally said, "We don't give rides to…"

Green Eyes cut him off, "Who is your boss?"

"Jabba the Hutt," Boba said.

Green Eyes looked at the two bounty hunters, and began to laugh, "You are one fine pair of negotiators. We will take you to Felucia. I am Ardeth Val Aath, and this is my partner Zanatos Blaise."

"I'm Katrina Fett, and this is my brother Boba," Katrina said.

"Fett," Ardeth repeated, "There is a man with a reputation."

"You've heard of him?" Katrina asked.

"Of course," Ardeth said, "Jango Fett 'Father of the Clones'"

"Speaking of Clones," Zanatos said pointing at Katrina, "I thought they were all boys."

"I was an accident," Katrina said bluntly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't talk about it," Katrina said, and stood up, and walked to the bar.

"Great," Boba said. "Don't ever mention that again," He warned and walked over to his sister.

"Good job Zanatos," Ardeth said.

"What did I do?" Zanatos whined.

"Never mind," Ardeth said.

Boba looked over at Katrina who had ordered a drink and was now slumped over the bar.

"Hey Kat," Boba said.

"Go away," she said without looking at him.

"Kat he didn't mean anything by that," Boba said.

"Sure," Katrina said sarcastically.

"Kat look at me," Boba said, and he grabbed her chin, and turned her face towards his. "Just because you are a girl doesn't mean I don't love you."

"But I am a mistake," Katrina said, and pulled her face away from Boba.

"Mistake or not, I love you anyway."

"Why?"

"Because, I may have a million brothers, but you are my only sister," Boba said.

"Everyone says that," Katrina said.

"Because it is true," Boba said, and wrapped his sister in a hug, and to his surprise, she hugged back.

"Let's get to Felucia," she said.

**So… what do you think? Hit the little button below and tell me! Until next time… Cheers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took forever guys…**

Katrina and Boba boarded Ardeth's and Zanatos's ship, and prepared to jump to lightspeed, when a one- man cruiser came out of hyperspace.

"Oh no," Boba said.

"What is the problem?" Ardeth asked. "They are just one- man fighters."

"Don't you know anything?" Katrina asked.

"Apparently not," Ardeth muttered.

"That is Luke Skywalker, the Jedi," Katrina said.

"I thought the Jedi didn't exist anymore," Zanatos said.

"That one does," Boba said.

"Well than, let's get out of here," Aardeth said, and made the jump to hyperspace.

**Sorry if that was too short… I will try super hard to update soon.**


End file.
